Don't Leave me
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata, cocok dan serasi. Tetapi bagaimana jika ditengah hubungan mereka yang selalu mesra Naruto tiba-tiba mencampakkan Hinata? Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Penasaran? Baca untuk menemukan jawabannya


allo, maap y klo lama..

ini cerita yg ke-3 + maap juga klo agak berantakan ngetik na spontan aja nih soal na..

:P

selamat membaca ya~

* * *

Don't Leave Me

Di Konohagakure tinggal sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai mereka sudah berpacaran 5 tahun mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Hyuuga Hinata. Suatu hari Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak seperti bisaanya di kelas Ia selalu melamun Ia juga tidak menengok kepada Hinata. Hari demi hari berlalu Naruto tetap aneh, Ia tidak menaruh perhatian kepada Hinata, sebulan lamanya akhirnya Hinata semakin penasaran mengira bahwa Naruto sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, sepulang dari sekolah Hinata langsung membakar foto-foto yang berisi kenangannya dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu Ia hanya menangis dan menangis, 5 hari sudah lewat mata Hinata bengkak Karena menangis tanpa henti. Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Ia menelpon tante Kushina alias Ibunda Naruto.

"Halo."

"Halo, ada apa nak Hinata."

"Tante, apakah Naruto sedang ada masalah?"

"Lho, kenapa nak Hinata bertanya begitu?"

"Karena sifat Naruto akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali."

"Nanti pada waktu yang tepat Ia pasti akan memberitahukan masalahnya padamu."  
"Tante, tolong beritahu Hinata masalahnya, Hinata ingin membantu Naruto."

"Iya, tante tau, tapi jangan sekarang ya."  
"Tolonglah tante, Hinata mohon."

"Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat Hinata."  
"Tante tolong Hinata."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya.."

Kushina tidak tega memberitahukan masalah Naruto pada Hinata maka ia diam saja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa tante?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto…"  
"Naruto kenapa? Sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, dia sangat mencintaimu."  
"Lalu Naruto kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto sakit kanker paru-paru."

"Kenapa tante gak pernah cerita sama Hinata..?"

"Tante takut kalo kamu tau kamu tidak akan mencintai Naruto lagi."  
"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku mencintai Naruto dari lubuk hatiku."  
"Oke, Naruto berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha di dekat rumahmu di ruangan 706."

Tut..tut..tut..

Telpon yang dipegang Kushina langsung ditutup, Hinata langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Disana dilihatnya Naruto yang akan dioperasi, Hinata memegang tangan Naruto.

"Nak, temanmu mau dioperasi, tolong lepaskan tangannya." Tau-tau dokter Tsunade sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Operasinya Cuma 5 jam kok."

"Sekali tidak mau, tetap tidak mau!"

"Dokter, biarkan saja dia ikut dalam operasi walaupun hanya memegang tangan Naruto." Kushina mencoba untuk membantu Hinata, setelah berdebat lumayan lama akhirnya Hinata diberi ijin untuk menemani Naruto selama operasi. Selesai operasi Hinata masih terus saja memegang tangan Naruto, Ia menunggu agar Naruto membuka matanya dan berharap Naruto segera sadar. Naruto baru sadar setelah 6 jam, penantian Hinata tidak sia-sia, Hinata tidak tidur demi menunggu Naruto.

"Naruto, syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Hinata, terima kasih ya."  
"Untuk apa..?"

"Kau mau menemaniku sewaktu operasi."  
"Tidak masalah Naruto, itu semua karena aku mencintaimu."  
"Hinata, apakah kau membenciku karena aku punya kanker ini..?"  
"Tentu tidak Naruto, apapun kondisimu aku akan selalu menemanimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."  
Naruto kemudian tertidur lagi, maklum saja Naruto baru selesai operasi, 5 menit kemudian Tsunade masuk lagi setelah lelah melakukan operasi.

"Hinata, bisa kau keluar sebentar Naruto perlu istirahat."  
"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."  
"Hinata kau mau Naruto sembuh tidak?"  
"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto karena Ia memintaku untuk tetap disini."  
"Hinata, kalau begini kondisi Naruto bisa memburuk."  
"Aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto, meskipun ini untukmu atau untuk tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto!"

Segera Tsunade menarik tangan Hinata, biarpun begitu Hinata masih memegang tangan Naruto. Akhirnya Tsunade mau tidak mau menyuntikkan obat tidur kepada Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya Hinata tertidur Karena obat tidur tersebut. Setelah Hinata tertidur Hinata dibawa oleh Kushina dan Hinata tertidur di rumah Naruto, Karena obat tidur tersebut hanya bertahan 3 jam maka Kushina menunggu Hinata bangun. Sementara itu di rumah sakit kondisi Naruto langsung koma ketika Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua dokter dan tim medis telah berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto namun pada akhirnya Naruto tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Di rumah Naruto, Kushina masih menunggu Hinata bangun.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam..

Hinata belum terbangun dari tidurnya, Kushina memutuskan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Sampai disana Hinata ternyata sudah tidak bernyawa, waktu kematian Hinata diperkiran bersamaan dengan waktu meninggalnya Naruto. Tidak ada penjelasan yang masuk logika tentang masalah ini tidak ditemukan racun, gejala patah tulang, bahkan setelah di autopsy Hinata tidak menderita apapun, tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sehat.

Hal ini menjadi peristiwa menyedihkan dari pihak keluarga maupun teman, esok paginya Naruto dan Hinata dimakamkan bersebelahan di pemakaman.

* * *

Finish, maap y kalo agak berantakan...

terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca jangan lupa RnR y..

GBU..!


End file.
